


The Stars Pale In Comparison

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Peter Quill, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Scott Lang, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Quill, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: He didn't know when his attention was pulled elsewhere, but it never felt so right.





	The Stars Pale In Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.

He didn't know when his attention switched over from Tony, but he did know that it hadn't taken long. One moment he was appreciating a man with dark chocolate eyes, a tan body filled with sarcasm and snark, but most of all, the entirety of said man held so much love for the sorcerer and the spider kid. That was why Quill decided to return to Earth. Maybe he wouldn't ever be a part of that infinite amount of love, but seeing it made the outlaw wonder just what else he was missing out on. Love in space was rare. He saw more of it in a span of a few hours on Titan than he had seen in his entire life. Peter Quill didn't exactly grow up with much of it. Not after his mother died anyway. He was always threatened by his kidnapper that he would eat him, but in the end that same man had chosen to save Quill when they were stuck floating in space with the only spacesuit they had. His biological father on the other hand just wanted to use him and tried to kill him. Then he lost Gamora to that damned purple alien.

Love was a bit of a fucked up concept for him.

He still wanted to see though. He wanted to see the happiness Tony had with Stephen and Peter. The married couple snarked at each other, but it was never said in any way but fondness. It was baffling for Quill. The same couple that traded quips would treat each other so gently at the end of the day, and the space pirate _wanted_ that. He wanted the fond faux-arguments, the gentle caresses, the ability to not have to worry about his ship being attacked at any moment...all of it.

Then he met Scott. His floor/roommate for whenever he visited Earth. The ant guy was nice enough to help him catch up on what he had missed since Yondu captured him and he knew that couldn't have been an easy feat. Quill was sure it took an enormous amount of patience to deal with Starlord's incessant questions and dumbassery as he figured things out, but Scott did it. He did have a teenage daughter after all. That probably helped.

They were fast friends, and before Quill knew it, he knew Scott's habits. His likes, dislikes, they had nicknames for each other, and they even worked well together during missions. They even had arguments, but they always ended with annoyed huffs and one of them asking the other if they wanted to watch a movie. The answer was always the same.

"Yeah, alright."

Sadly, it took a few months for Quill to realize he was _in love_ with Scott. The problem with that though was that Scott had eyes for Stephen. So he never said anything. He was okay just being friends. They had a connection no one else had, and Quill wallowed in it. He suspected that others knew though. They all gave him and Scott funny looks, but he pretended not to notice.

He pretended not to notice how Scott naturally smelled of mint, and that whenever he shrunk or grew, he smelled of oranges afterwards. The man smelled like a teenage breakfast. Like he had brushed his teeth and then drank orange juice afterwards. Quill had no idea why that was so _appealing_. Those two things shouldn't work the way they did on Scott.

He pretended not to notice the way the sun made Scott's eyes look nearly gold when it hit them just right, or the way he puffs up his cheeks when he gets frustrated on a project for work. Then, of course, was Scott's smile. As typical and cheesy as that was, Quill loved it.

Quill even liked how doting Scott was over Cassie. 

Then he had to return to space for some time, and for once in his life, he yearned to go back to Earth. He missed the tower, the other Avengers...he missed _Scott_. He had become a part of his daily life, and he had never felt so lonely in his life. He had a ship full of friends and all he could think about was the man back home and his daughter. Even Cassie had wormed her way into his heart.

Rocket had figured out Quill's feelings and kindly told him to grow a pair when he dropped him off back on Earth. He even said that they wouldn't come back until Quill acted on his feelings.

Yeah right.

He just went back into his regular routine with Scott and never said a thing. At least until that one fateful mission when Quill thought he had lost someone else he loved.

Everything was going great. It was going to be an in and out kind of mission, but it all went bad when Scott's suit stopped working. It had malfunctioned in the middle of battle, so when he was trying to shrink to avoid a hit coming his way, nothing happened and he was sent flying. Quill saw red after that and couldn't have told anyone what happened after that. (He was told later that he kicked some serious ass; Sam's words, not his.) He only found himself by Scott's side where the man was impaled on a metal bar, and fading fast. Quill had so badly wanted to tell him how he felt but he choked on his words and ended up telling him that he would be okay, but he needed to stay awake.

Stephen portaled Scott to the medbay and that was the longest six hours of his life. Even when Bruce told him that Scott would be fine, he didn't believe it until he saw the man for himself. He was pale, but alive, and Quill had never felt so relieved. He stayed by Scott's side when he was finally released from med-bay, and after a couple of weeks of hovering, Scott finally got fed up with him.

"I don't need you hovering over me anymore, Spaceman! I can walk just fine by myself! Geez, even Cassie stopped helping a couple of days ago, but you won't let up! Which brings me to my next point. Why have you been acting so weird--"

Quill had thrown caution to the wind because he couldn't stand it anymore. He knew Scott just viewed him as a friend, but he needed the kiss. His brain didn't even think about the repercussions until it was too late. Just when Scott raised his arms to undoubtedly push the pirate away...the unimaginable happened.

The hands didn't push him away. They just pulled Quill into an even more passionate kiss and he was on cloud nine. Only the need for air had them pulling apart, and he grinned through their short gasps, causing Scott to give him a half dazed questioning look.

Quill's brain to mouth filter failed on him spectacularly and he sputtered out the first thing on his mind. "You even _taste_ like a teenage breakfast."  
Scott barks out a single laugh. "You're an idiot."

Then he was pulled into bliss again.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out like word vomit and I'm quite proud of it. It is connected to the Supreme Family Chaos series in case anyone was wondering.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sing a Song With Me (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513753) by [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen)


End file.
